


Frisked

by rivai-lution (stethoscopesandsigs)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Frisking, Hitman Levi, M/M, Mob Boss Erwin, One Shot, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, See Notes for Additional Warnings, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stethoscopesandsigs/pseuds/rivai-lution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year ago, Levi was tasked with putting a bullet in the brain of one Erwin Smith. Later that night, he joined the ranks of Erwin's "organization". Erwin trusts him enough to send him on jobs, but not enough to be alone in a room with him. </p><p>Until tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisked

**Author's Note:**

> ***WARNING: This fic contains an intense scene of transphobia. If you think that you may be triggered by this, but would still prefer to read, it is the italic scene that begins with ”What the hell’s going on in here?” and ends with “Bring him to my office. Make sure that he doesn’t wake the children.”
> 
> Enjoy!

Levi found his own slate-grey eyes in the mirror before him. It was the mirror he always stared into before he was summoned into Erwin’s office for a check in, though he couldn’t be sure why. Call it, “tradition.” 

The first time he’d found his eyes in that mirror, they’d been swollen, exhausted, and upside down. The first time he’d been in Erwin Smith’s office, he’d come in zip ties. The muscle had hoisted him up and carried him after duct taping his legs together. They’d carried him over their shoulders just to make him feel ridiculous, which was, in hindsight, really the least aggressive of the things they’d done to him. He’d expected an execution that night, and he’d been prepared for it. As the blood rushed to his head, he found his puffy, blackened eyes in the mirror, and thought, “ _If there’s a god, he sure as hell isn’t forgiving me._ ” 

In the end, it wasn’t God’s forgiveness that he needed to beg for, unless god was a man in the most perfectly tailored suit he’d ever seen with eyes the color of a clear spring sky and hair like spun gold. 

Levi felt his gut clench in the familiar way it always did when he thought about The Boss, a sensation quickly chased by an equally familiar sort of self-loathing. He ground his teeth together and broke eye contact with himself, letting his gaze drift down his outfit. All in black, always, close-fitting pants tucked into his custom made hunting boots, tight ribbed turtleneck, his dark hair recently trimmed and parted to the side, falling just to the tops of his sharp cheekbones. He’d worn a soft black jacket over all of this, the entire outfit designed to be silent, but he’d removed that along with his shoulder holster, handgun, and the knives he kept stashed along his person before he walked in the door. 

“You’re not to bring weapons into my home.”

One of the first rules he’d been taught. The Boss’ children lived in this house. The Boss only did business in his own home when it involved his own crew and when the children were asleep. And he never, ever allowed weapons. 

The thick cherrywood door at the end of the hall opened, and Levi watched as Mike emerged, doing his best to look bored. The man was so enormous that he had the appearance of barely fitting in the hallway at all. Levi had perfect posture compared to Mike’s slouch, but he still appeared to be a child next to him. He was The Boss’ right hand and confidant, and the two of them cut such an imposing figure when they stood next to one another that Levi had to remind himself that he was on their side, now,even though a year had passed. Mike sauntered toward him, dressed in a simple black t-shirt and jeans. Mike only wore suits when he was required to, but it worked out. Those who didn’t know him never would have known that he was the second most dangerous man in the organization. Those who didn’t know Levi never would have guessed that he’d stolen that title from Mike the day he’d agreed to join The Boss and his cause. 

Mike stopped just as he was walking past Levi and inhaled deeply. Levi rolled his eyes and looked over just in time to catch Mike’s smirk. “Do you have to do this every time, asshole?”

“Yes,” he said simply. “Boss’ll see you now, Little Guy.”

Levi felt a surge of anger, but tamped it down quickly. Mike needled him often; at this point, Levi was used to it, and he had other things to focus on. “Thanks, shit heap,” he replied, tone mild. Mike chuckled and walked down the hall and up the stairs to the main level, his heavy thudding steps in sharp contrast to the way Levi slunk down the hall, silent as a shadow. His pale, slender hand fell on the handle and he breathed for a moment, trying to will away the way his stomach clenched and fluttered, trying to will his heart rate to slow. And then, in one decisive motion, he turned the handle and opened the door just enough to slip himself through, letting it close behind him. 

The Boss sat at his desk, an enormous, dark, ornate thing that felt fittingly imposing for a man in his position. He wrote quickly on a pad of paper, not bothering to raise his eyes to meet Levi, not bothering to offer him a greeting. Levi looked around him and wondered where his body guard was. He wasn’t allowed to be alone with The Boss…it was a right reserved only for those he trusted. Levi swallowed dryly, his fingers clenching at his sides. What was going on? He stood utterly still, the sharp jut of his shoulder blades pressing against the sound-dampening panels that covered the door and all of the walls of this windowless room and waited patiently to be noticed. 

***

_He’d had one mission, and one mission alone: kill Erwin Smith. It was the most dangerous job he’d ever agreed to take, but the money was better than he’d ever hoped to make…good enough that he could skip the country and live off of it for years, at least…a lifetime if he went to the right place. He was the most dangerous man in the world, and he was sure that he could handle the job with precision, be in and out before anyone knew what had happened. He’d been given a rifle and a handgun. The rifle was for Smith, the handgun was for himself, if he failed. His orders were communicated to him through multiple channels, always anonymous; he never knew who he was working for, only that the first half of the three million dollars they had promised him was sitting in his offshore account and the equipment for the job had been left precisely where they had claimed it would be._

_He was in a warehouse, laid out on his belly on a slim platform at an upper window, Erwin Smith fixed in his sights. He was all in black, a black mask covering his nose and mouth, thin black leather gloves covering his hands, hair contained beneath a black cap. When the shot was fired he would make sure it had found it’s mark and then leave, the gun would be covered in another man’s fingerprints, traceable to some other rival organization, Levi was sure of it. He was to leave the gun behind and get the hell out of the country. His passports, laptop, and burners were the only thing he had brought with him. He was traveling as light as possible…there would be plenty of time to start over in a new place, but only a few moments in which to escape._

_He found that golden-haired man in his sights, lined up the shot, and waited for his meter to tell him that the wind had reached the perfect velocity. Then, without warning, the world went black._

_He woke up disoriented, dry mouthed, aching. It took him a moment to get his bearings, but when he did, he slowly became aware that he was affixed, somehow, to an incredibly uncomfortable wooden chair. His mask and hat were gone, but he realized with some measure of relief that the rest of his clothes remained. An enormous man with brown hair and a scruffy face sat before him, and when Levi blinked blearily and stared at him, he grinned, leaned forward, and inhaled._

***

Levi stood perfectly still for what felt like an eternity. He wasn’t about to check his phone for the time, wasn’t about to appear impatient. Anyway, he was able to focus all of his attention on The Boss now without seeming out of line. It was a relief, in a way, and an indulgence to be able to fix his eyes on the man he could hardly remember not desiring. Levi swallowed and stood up straight, letting his gaze linger on the way Erwin grasped the pen in his large hands, on the way his desk lamp painted his skin in tones of bronze and gold. Levi’s eyes travelled up his arms, well-muscled enough to make the sleeves of his dress-shirt tight, perfectly tailored to fit around the expanse of his chest. Levi swallowed again, a little more thickly, and hoped it wasn’t a sound that would be audible above the perpetual humming of the fish tank that sat over to the side, filter bubbling away. 

Finally, Erwin looked up at Levi, piercing through him with his bright blue eyes. Despite having been in his organization for a year now, despite near-weekly check-ins with the man, Levi still hadn’t grown accustomed to the power of his gaze. He met his eyes for a moment, and then looked away, focusing instead on his shoulder. 

“Good evening, Levi,” he said, and Levi felt his stomach flip at the way he said his name. 

“Good evening, Boss,” he returned, hoping that the heat in his cheeks was just his imagination, that the blush wasn’t visible. 

“Come, sit,” Erwin said, gesturing him over to one of the leather chairs that sat before his desk. Levi didn’t budge. 

“Sir,” he said, willing himself to look Erwin in the eyes. “I don’t mean any disrespect, but…” he looked around the room. “Your muscle isn’t here.”

“Yes?” Erwin asked, clasping his hands on the desk before him. “And?”

Levi made a fist with his hand, his throat going dry. It was everything he could do to maintain eye contact as he said, “I thought I had to be frisked…to sit in your office.”

***

_Levi pulled all the phlegm into his mouth that he could muster, and then, with a scowl, spat it into the big man’s face. The man smiled, pulled out a handkerchief, and wiped it away. Then, he hauled back and punched Levi so hard that Levi thought his neck might snap. Stunned, he slumped over, silent except his gasping breath. The big man stood and left the room. Awhile later the muscle came in and began to cut him out of the duct tape that bound him to the chair. Levi was calculating how best to attack them once his limbs were free when one pulled out a gun and held it to his forehead._

_“Don’t even fucking try it, you little shit,” he said gruffly, and Levi went limp. He wasn’t giving himself up for dead yet. Not quite yet. He’d rather be killed quickly then tortured slowly, though, so he was keeping the bullet-to-the-brain option open in his mind for now._

_They got him out of the chair and hauled him up, attaching his zip-tied wrists to a hook and hoisting it until his arms were forced above his head rather uncomfortably. At least his feet were still on the floor…for now. Levi subtly tested his bonds, feeling for options, for weaknesses. The men milled around for a moment, muttering to one another quietly so that Levi couldn’t hear what they were saying, even when he strained. He thought longingly of his go bag with the passports to a new life and grit his teeth._ Fuck this. 

_When the men came back around him, he could kick forward and wrap his legs around one of them, then use the leverage to take his hands from the hook. From there it was a matter of getting his hands on the pistol, but he could do that. He could get out of this._

_Three more men entered._

_He was going to die._

_Just as he tried to adjust his assessments to account for the new bodies, one of the men approached him with scissors. Levi held perfectly still, waiting to see what opportunity would present itself, wondering why scissors were his weapon of choice. Without looking up at Levi, he began to cut a vertical line along the seam of Levi’s jeans._

_It only took a moment for him to realize that the scissors weren’t a weapon at all, and only a moment more for his body to react._

***

Something flashed through Erwin’s eyes, then, though the light was dim and Levi was having trouble concentrating. It was a fleeting thought, a momentary look, and then Erwin smiled and raised one brow very slightly. “You want to be frisked, Levi?” he asked, and though the question was rife with implication, Erwin’s tone was light. Conversational. _Casual_. Levi could feel his cheeks burning now, but he kept his face impassive. 

“I didn’t say that,” he muttered. “Just…it’s…standard. I’m not supposed to be alone with you.”

Erwin nodded, stood. Levi couldn’t help but notice the way he filled the space. It was something about Erwin that had always intrigued him. Levi spent so much of his life being unseen, disappearing into shadows and crowds and disguises. Erwin seemed to be aware, always, of precisely the amount of space he was taking up, and of precisely the amount he should be. As far as Levi could tell, he was always, _always_ just a slight bit larger than the space around him seemed prepared to allow. It made him seem formidable, but not imposing. It made Levi wet. 

He made his way around the desk and crossed the space of the room in a few strides. Levi stood up a little taller, but every part of him was dwarfed by Erwin. He should have been used to it by now. He should have been used to Erwin by now, in every way, and still he felt a little breathless every time he got the text from Mike that said simply, “Check-in” with a time. He was furious that Erwin did this to him so effortlessly, so thoughtlessly, furious at himself for reacting. And now he was close to him, closer than Levi could ever recall him being, and he could barely concentrate enough to keep his breathing and heart rate going at a normal pace. 

Erwin stood in front of him, and Levi realized he might have been staring. He wasn’t sure. No one else did this to him, and the sensation was overwhelming. Frustrating. Annoying. God _damn_ him. “Well?” Erwin asked, his voice deep, clear, “Turn around, Levi.”

Levi complied, of course, as though he’d ever had a choice. 

“Hands on the wall above your head. Spread your legs.”

Levi’s hands came to rest on the soundproofing panels, extended above his head, elbows just short of locking. His moved his legs to the side, one at a time, until they were a little more than shoulder-width apart. This made him even shorter than he was, and he scowled. Erwin stepped up behind him, and Levi dropped his head a bit, the sliver of his neck above the collar of his turtleneck exposed to Erwin. Waiting. 

***

_When Levi’s foot kicked up, he was rewarded with the _thunk_ of flesh connecting to flesh. Stunned, the man dropped the scissors, and Levi swung his legs around the man’s midsection, used the inertia to slide his hands out of the hook, and pushed off just as the man came crashing down. In the time it took for him to pull that move, every head in the room turned toward him, and Levi knew he was fucked. _

_“I’ll cooperate,” he said, his voice scraping, husky from disuse. “Just don’t cut my clothes off.”_

_They looked at one another, then looked at him. It was clear that he was formidable, but injured and bound, he couldn’t possibly take them all. He was no match for a room full of trained men two to three times his size, and everyone there knew it. Only Levi knew what they would find if they cut his clothes away, and no one could know how they would react, but “badly” was a fair guess, given the circumstances._

_“Orders are orders,” one of them said, and the others nodded. Levi opened his mouth to try and argue, placate, manipulate, buy time, but regardless they were on him._

_He fought like a god damned wildcat, using his bound hands as a club, delivering swift kicks with his feet, diving and around and beneath the men, using his height as an advantage, but regardless of all of his efforts, regardless of a few broken noses and bruised ribs, regardless of the fact that it took all six of them to hold him down, his struggling was in vain. The scissors were found again, and as they began to slice through his clothing, Levi began to yell._

***

His hands were so big, and Levi’s arms so slender, that they enveloped them easily. Erwin slid his hands down Levi’s arms, spiraling around them to make sure he wasn’t missing anything as he went. Levi felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, felt his body break out in goosebumps, and was grateful that he’d worn something that nearly covered him entirely. Erwin couldn’t… _couldn’t_ be oblivious to the effect he was having, but Levi would prefer the evidence of his reaction be hidden as much as possible. 

Erwin’s hands ran down Levi’s sides, and he was moving far more slowly than his guards usually did, but Levi assumed that was due to his not being used to giving such pat-downs. As much as he would like to believe that the slow, strong movement of his hands was due to some manner of desire, Levi knew better. Men weren’t supposed to touch men this way…not in this world. Outside of The Organization and other’s like it, there were things like “rights” and “equality”, but organized crime was the sport of the old world, and it functioned by the rules of the old world, even now. Levi could afford to be gamine strictly because he was a hitman, not a boss…strictly because he was a very _good_ hitman. He was very rarely seen or heard, not around to be judged and objected to.

Erwin was a man with two children. His wife had left a long time ago, but that happened sometimes. It wasn’t easy being married to The Boss. She’d left in the middle of the night, abandoned him and their children. The story was famous among his men, all of whom had varying reactions which were made even more extreme by what had happened next. She’d skipped the country, and Erwin had, of course, had her tracked down and brought back to him. They’d had a very long, very private conversation, and when it was over, Erwin had set her up in the Caribbean with the caveat that she would never, ever come on to American soil again, that they would remain legally married, and that the children would stay with Erwin. 

Erwin’s office was a black box. Many, many things happened behind these doors, but no one could be quite sure what they were; they could only observe the results, and guess. Rumor was that even Mike wasn’t privy to all of his Boss’ dealings. And though no one could be sure, it was assumed that only Erwin and his wife were aware of the details of the deal they’d struck behind that great dark door. Erwin’s hand came up, brushing the base of Levi’s neck, and moved down the plane of his chest, big enough to nearly cover him. Levi shuddered. 

***

_”What the hell’s going on in here?”_

_The big man from before burst in just as they were pulling the last ruined shreds of clothing from Levi’s body, apparently drawn by the shouts. He wrinkled his nose and frowned, looking down at Levi’s naked form. He was being held down and stretched out, one burly man for each of his pale, slender limbs. One man had been manning the scissors, and the other had been overseeing. Now all six of them were staring at Levi’s junk, and he was silent, trembling with exertion, exhaustion…terror._

_“What…the fuck?” One of the men asked, “What the hell happened to your cock?”_

_“That ain’t no cock, I don’t know what the fuck it is…”  
“What the fuck are you, some kind of freak? Some kinda weird fucking pervert? Did’ya blow off your cock or something? Answer me, fucking’ freak!”_

_Somewhere, on the outskirts of his consciousness, Levi could hear them, or anyway, he knew that they were speaking, but his vision was going red and he felt as though he might be ill, violently so since the room wouldn’t stop spinning, since the blood wouldn’t stop rushing through his ears in a dull, persistent roar. He knew, then, that he was going to die, and not just going to die…the gun wasn’t an option any more. He was going to die brutally, nightmarishly, the final transgression of his body against him, it’s final betrayal, the deadliest man in the world ripped apart in the most painful ways imaginable because this room full of wolves had his scent. He’d spent years carefully cultivating the art of going unseen, had become a shadow, a demon, capable of slipping in and out of crowds and alleyways and locked rooms without a sound. He’d broken into impossible buildings, snuck past the best security that money could buy, and here he was, naked before a group of howling baboons, waiting for the bloodbath to commence. His life was going to end right here, on this cold tile floor, at the hand of six heartless trained killers._

_“It’s got a cunt! A deformed fucking cunt, Jesus Christ…”_

_Oddly, he remembered stories of Nazi spies and cyanide pills hidden in teeth. Why hadn’t he thought of that? The apes were clamoring. He was actually going to die._

_“Gentlemen,” a clear, smooth baritone rung through the small room and Levi’s head snapped up. He found himself staring at his mark, perfectly put together in tailored black slacks and white oxford shirt, his sportcoat folded perfectly over one arm. “Please, get the man some clothes.” One of the muscle scoffed, and said, “Boss, that ain’t no man, lookit’ ‘is…” but the words died in his throat, and Levi could see precisely why; Erwin was giving the man a look that could have frozen hell over._

_“Yes, Boss,” he said quickly, and a few shuffling moments later Levi was thrown a pair of scrubs that he could tell would be practically falling off of him. He’d never loved anything so fiercely as he loved those scrubs in that moment, and once he had them on he pushed himself into the corner, shaking, chest heaving, eyes wide and glassy. Erwin’s eyes met his for a moment, then travelled to the big man’s. Levi saw him raise a brow into his shaggy hair and Erwin shook his head. Levi couldn’t decipher their silent communication, especially not with his heart beating at his ribs. His teeth began chattering and his pulled his knees to his chest, instinctual, still not entirely sure that he was going to survive._

_“I’m going home,” Erwin announced, and Levi wondered what would become of him now. “Bring him to my office. Make sure that he doesn’t wake the children.”_

***

The Boss’ breath blew hot against the back of his neck for a moment, and Levi clenched his eyes shut. As Erwin’s hands swallowed his back an inch at a time, he wished to himself that the man would just _hurry the fuck up_ already. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy the attentions, but more that he just wasn’t sure how much more he could take before he would become a quivering mess, which would be extremely unprofessional. Erwin had to have noticed that Levi was reacting to his touch, Levi was sure of it…yet still his hands moved painfully slowly, over the outside curve of his hips, half-palming his ass before running down the length of his legs, leaving fire in their wake. Levi squirmed a bit helplessly, and then those absurdly big hands were making their way up the insides of his legs, and he realized he was biting one hand, that he’d taken it off the wall, his legs shaking lightly as Erwin’s hands brushed his crotch. 

“You’re clean,” The Boss said, his voice strangely quiet. Levi just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. “Levi, you can turn around.” Levi nodded, but he didn’t want to turn around at all. He was sure that his cheeks were burning, his whole body felt like it was on fire. It was just a pat down, for fuck’s sake, why had it had this effect? Levi took his other hand down from the wall and turned slowly. It wasn’t until he’d made his way fully round that he realized Erwin was standing just in front of him. He gasped softly, raised his head so that he could look at his boss’ face, but quickly looked down again; Erwin was smiling at him in a way that he couldn’t interpret. 

“Sorry,” he said gruffly, staring at his toes. Erwin’s hand raised, and Levi shied away just a bit, closed his eyes. When that hand came to rest gently on his cheek, Levi was so shocked that he couldn’t stop his hand from shooting out and grabbing’s Erwin’s wrist, as though to ensure that he wasn’t in a dream, as though it were some sort of anchor. Slowly, he raised his head and blinked, and Erwin chuckled.  
 “Don’t apologize, Levi,” the Boss said, reaching up to brush the hair from his eyes. “How long…have you wanted me?”

Levi’s eyes blew wide, his heart racing all over again. He tried to look away from Erwin, but that magnetic gaze held his own. His guts clenched painfully, and he licked his lips, shocked at how suddenly dry they seemed. “I…Boss, I didn’t…I’m sorry, I don’t mean any disrespect…” Erwin’s hand dropped from his face, and then his hands were on the soundproofing panels and he was leaning his mass over Levi, the whole of him taking up Levi’s field of vision, surrounding his body, and Levi shivered again because he felt eaten alive, because he felt _known_ , because those clear blue eyes were stricken with a certain darkness that Levi wasn’t sure he’d ever seen before. 

***

_Levi held still when they zip tied his hands, still frozen like a rabbit in the headlights, held still as they duct taped his legs together, held still as one of the men hoisted him over his shoulder. Now that Erwin was gone, the men were muttering again, muttering about his body, muttering that he was a freak, but the violence of them had dropped from a rolling boil to a simmer, and Levi remained frozen, terrified, unsure of what was going to happen to him at Erwin’s house, unsure of everything._

_He was gagged and tossed unceremoniously in the trunk of a black towncar, and as they slammed the lid down, he let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He couldn’t be sure what kind of horror they were delivering him to, and every part of his body ached and throbbed, but for now, for these few moments, he could look into the blackness of the trunk, listen to the road noise, and relax. Levi was not an emotional man, but the break from the bright lights of the interrogation room, the break from being surrounded by six burly men was so welcome he felt as though he might cry. Darkness and cramped quarters had never been so welcome; in the trunk of the car, he felt contained, if not safe. He opened his mouth as best he could around the gag and breathed and breathed and breathed._

_It was his deepest fear…it always had been, or at least it had been for over a decade, now. Ever since he realized that his body was starting to look different from the other boys. Levi had always been a smart boy — he got on the internet at the public library and searched and searched until he figured out how to make it stop. Black market hormones and needles hadn’t been a smart choice, but at the time they’d spoken of salvation and he had no parent or guardian to give their consent to a doctor. He’d managed to decimate his reproductive system, but he’d also staved off most of the symptoms of being born with body structures and hormones he didn’t want. The doctor said it wasn’t in his best interest to take hormones, at this point, but Levi had come to terms with it. Unregulated hormones during his developmental years had more or less done what they needed to for his body and voice. A little surgery was all it took, and no one really questioned him. Not anymore._

_But that was with his clothes on. Without them, and surrounded by men two or three times his size, men with violence in their eyes and curses on their bated breath…_

_He closed his eyes, breathed, willed his heart to slow._

_Sooner than he would have liked, they arrived. The car parked, shut off, and Levi heard the doors opening and slamming as the muscle piled out. The trunk opened and someone hauled Levi out, tossing him over their shoulder and carrying him up a flight of stairs. The house was incredibly opulent, all dark woods and ornate rugs, marble pillars and immaculate art, but Levi spotted a baby swing and some children’s toys no doubt missed by the nanny. He caught sight of a grandfather clock and deciphered that it was sometime close to midnight._

_They stopped in a wide hallway, and Levi turned his head to the side, trying to get a good look around. When he caught his face in a mirror, he was almost shocked at the look of himself; he had a black eye, his hair was matted, dried blood covered his face. He was _filthy_ , and he was fairly certain that some of the blood wasn’t his at all. He frowned, wishing desperately for a bath, wondering if he would have one before he died. Somewhere a door opened, and Levi recognized the big man’s voice as he said, “Bring ‘im in.” Levi swallowed, but he kept eye contact with himself in the mirror as long as he could. _

_Their destination was a dimly lit office; he noticed only a fish tank and an enormous old desk before the man beneath him shifted and Levi was dumped into a chair, the impact highlighting how sore he was, and how stiff. A wave of pain crashed though his head and he grimaced, swallowed tightly and willed himself not to groan, or for that matter, to make a sound at all, but the gag was pulled out of his mouth, at least, and for that he was grateful._

_“Thank you, you can go,” that same smooth baritone filled the room, curled into Levi’s guts. He looked up and found himself making eye contact with the most brilliant blue eyes he’d ever seen. He looked down and scowled. “Mike?” The Mark said, and the big man walked over to Levi with a knife. Upon spotting the blade, Levi stiffened visibly, but Mike just laughed good-naturedly and shook his head. “I’m not gonna cut you, little man. Just opening up those zip ties on your wrist, okay?”_

_Levi looked up at him for a moment, trying to gauge his intent, and then nodded stiffly. As he cut the zip ties away, Mike ducked his head down and sniffed deeply. “The fuck??” Levi croaked, but Mike finished his work and moved over to the side of the room._

_“How do you take your scotch?” Erwin asked, and Levi muttered, “Rocks. Can you get to the fucking point?”_

***

He hadn’t realized how heavily he was breathing until Erwin was silent, staring, looming over him like a force of nature and he was left there, trapped against the door, confused, aroused, and more than a little terrified. Erwin’s stare was digging into him, making it’s home beneath his skin, and Levi could feel it even though he looked away, even though he closed his eyes and tried to calm his pounding heart, tried to stop panting like a dog. “Boss,” he gasped, not daring to look up, and Erwin’s voice rumbled back, “Yes?” He tried to formulate a reply, tried to make his mouth form words but they wouldn’t come, and he just looked up at Erwin, every inch of him a weapon, the most dangerous man in the world but made helpless in the face of his own desire. 

“I asked you a question, Levi,” Erwin said softly, and Levi’s gaze snapped up to him again. Their eyes met, and Levi wasn’t sure where this was going, what it was about. Erwin wasn’t a cruel man, at least not undeservedly, but perhaps being the focus of one of his subordinates sexual desire was enough to push him over whatever personal edge separated a firm leader from a sadist. Straight men reacted oddly when they were desired by another man, Levi had witnessed “homosexual panic” one too many times, though he’d never been the focus of it’s ire. Still, Erwin wasn’t a man who panicked — Levi had never known a man to be so self-possessed. So what was this, anyway?

“Since the beginning.”

There. He’d said it. He’d managed to say it, and while staring into Erwin’s eyes no less, and something in him felt a little lighter. He thought, were Erwin planning to kill him, he wouldn’t do it in his own house. Levi was important to his Organization, at least he had that going for him. Perhaps Erwin would just ensure they weren’t alone together anymore, pass his orders through a third party. He would be loathe to be relegated to the outskirts of the organization, but it was better than death. Then again, Erwin owned his life…he could do anything with it that he desired, and Levi couldn’t — wouldn’t — stop him. 

“I’ll…I’ll go,” he muttered, but Erwin’s enormous hand caught his wrist, his head ducked down and he murmured into Levi’s ear, “No, Levi, you wont.” 

That was all the warning he was given. For a moment, he was weightless, and then his back hit the soundproofing panels and Erwin’s lips were crashing against his own, his legs wrapping around Erwin’s waist as they kissed like men starved, frantic and graceless and consumed with searing lust. Levi’s hands found his hair, his neck, his back, he wriggled and squirmed and nipped at Erwin’s lips and pulled at his hair and Erwin growled into his mouth and Levi made a sound he hardly recognized and then he was crushed into the door harder, his back pressing hard into the soundproofing. Erwin moved his attentions to Levi’s neck, biting hard enough to rip a cry from his throat, sucking a bruise as he whimpered and moaned.

“ _Erwin_.”

***

 _Erwin removed a large sphere of ice from an insulated bucket and placed it in a tumbler before pouring a double shot over it and handing the glass on to Levi._ He’s sure as hell taking his time _, Levi thought, but he thought better than to say it out loud. He wasn’t in the mood to push his luck, and that scotch looked like a welcome relief in the midst of what was shaping up to be the worst day he’d ever had. He grabbed the glass, nodded to Erwin, and took an undignified gulp, relishing the burn. A glass was poured for Mike before Erwin attended to his own glass, and finally it appeared as though they were getting down to business. Levi tongued at a piece of chap on his lower lip and waited._

_“I apologize,” Erwin started smoothly. “We must seem like barbarians, but men who pretend not to be barbarians can hardly be trusted. Stripping someone is always the first step of an interrogation, but we didn’t have any serious trauma in mind for you.”_

_Levi thought about the way his body ached, the blackened, swollen eye, the copper taste of blood in his mouth burned away by scotch, and he snorted. “Well,” he said, not bothering to banish the sarcasm from his tone. “Thanks for that, then, sir.”_

_Erwin kept his vague smile, sipped his scotch, and continued, “Truth is, we want to bring you into the fold. You tell me everything about whoever hired you to kill me, and I let you live…so long as you work for me.”_

_Levi looked up at him and picked at his lips thoughtfully. “What if,” he started, then stopped, set his glass on the desk, and waited as Erwin filled it up. “Hypothetically speaking, what if I didn’t have the kind of information you were looking for?”_

_Erwin and Mike looked at one another, and Levi couldn’t be sure, but he was almost certain that Mike gave a slight nod. Those bright blue eyes found him again, and he said, “You’ve got something, I’m sure. And regardless, you’ll be quite the asset to my organization. You’re known to be the best assassin in the world. Had Mike not been able to sniff you out, I would surely be a dead man now.”_

_Levi looked over at the big man and scowled. Mike just smiled and tapped his nose._

***

Erwin’s hand was slipping under the tight ribbed fabric of his shirt and Levi threw his head back, moaning at the contact, his back arching to press himself closer, closer. He felt teeth scrape at his collar bone before they closed around it, and he gasped at the pain, the pleasure. Erwin moaned his name, breathless, and Levi dropped his mouth to kiss it off those lips, to pull it in and preserve the way his tongue rolled over the consonants, the vowels, the sound of him even better than any fantasy Levi had ever bothered to dream up. 

“You?” He gasped, kissing, sucking at Erwin’s lips, opening his eyes to take in the full redness of them, the slight swelling. “How long?”

“The first night,” Erwin gasped out, “Mike told me you were aroused.”

Levi licked his earlobe, sucked it, nipped at his neck, growled against it, “Fuck me on the desk already, you gorgeous piece of shit.” And Erwin moaned and pulled them away from the wall, Levi staying wrapped around him as Erwin held his ass and walked over to the desk. Levi marveled at the way he held him as though he were nothing at all, but considering the muscle he could feel beneath Erwin’s shirt, he supposed that he should hardly be surprised. He had a fair bit of muscle himself, but the man dwarfed him in every way. The thought of it just made him hotter, and as Erwin set him on the desk he scrambled to begin undoing his buttons. Erwin smirked, and Levi’s gaze travelled up to find his eyes heavy-lidded, dark, desirous. How could he not have seen this before? How had Erwin been hiding it for so long? 

That huge hand came to cup the side of his face again and Levi sighed into the caress, half-closing his eyes as his fingers made quick work of the last of the buttons. He pushed at the shirt insistently and Erwin stripped it away, revealing a sleeveless undershirt tucked into his dark slacks. Levi’s fingers fluttered down the curves of his bicep, traced the veins in his forearm and he shivered, bit his lip helplessly as Erwin grinned. The moment that Levi took to appreciate his arms was over just as quickly as it had begun, because he was undoing Erwin’s belt buckle, tugging at his shirt, pulling down his zipper. 

“Stop your fucking grinning,” Levi said, too overcome to mind his manners the way he usually did around his Boss, and Erwin just shook his head “no” and shucked his undershirt as Levi’s lips fell on the rolling muscles of his abdomen. Erwin gave a pleased sort of hum and Levi pushed him into his office chair, slithered into his lap, and ran his fingers down his chest as he watched his head drop back against the chair. Levi’s hand began to slip beneath the band of Erwin’s slacks but he felt that big hand wrap around his wrist, stopping him. 

“Levi,” Erwin started, his voice husky and low, “You’re wearing far too many clothes.”

***

_Levi sighed, sucked down the rest of his scotch, and set the sweating glass on the desk._

_“Look. I’d rather not drag this out. I don’t know jack shit. They contacted me through anonymous proxies, ran all the bank transactions through hundreds of accounts, they left the gun in a storage locker…I’ll give you the pickup locations but these guys were thorough. Very fucking thorough. I doubt I’ll be the last guy they send after you.”_

_“No,” Erwin replied thoughtfully, steepling his fingers. “But you were the best. And if you agree to work for me, then I’ll have you on my side when I find them. And you’ll snuff them out one by one. For me.”_

_Levi sucked on his chapped lip, and wondered if the blood he was tasting was old or new. “So you want me to do this in exchange for my life?”_

_“No.” The reply was definitive, strong, and Levi’s eyes flew up to Erwin’s. He felt a bolt of electricity go through him, then, and he sucked a breath in without quite realizing it. Erwin’s expression was serious. Grave. “You’ll work for me in exchange for fair compensation. Your life…will remain mine. I’ve saved it, but it isn’t yours. It’s unlikely that it ever will be. Your life remains in my hands, but your work is your own. I’ll pay you handsomely, and your loyalty will remain mine. Understood?”_

_Levi looked into his eyes, searching them. He could tell that there was a reasoning behind this move, behind this wording, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on exactly what it was. He knew enough about the man to know that he did nothing without reason, that he was renowned for being able to out-think and out-maneuver every other Boss, that was precisely the reason why they wanted him dead, after all…but try as he might, Levi couldn’t be sure what the hell he was really signing up for._

_Either way, he didn’t really see as he had much of a choice, really._

***

With a hum, Levi slipped off of his lap, stopping to stare into his eyes with intent. Erwin returned the gaze, and Levi felt something inside him drop. This was happening. This was _really happening_. In one smooth motion, he placed his boot on the edge of the chair, right between Erwin’s knees, and unzipped it slowly, his eyes on Erwin’s as they travelled up and down that zipper, up and down his thighs. Levi pulled the boot off and repeated the motion with the other before slipping out of his shirt, making sure that he lifted it up over his head slowly, maximizing the play of his skin over the bones and muscles in his torso as his arms stretched up over his head. As he tossed the shirt aside, Erwin looked as though he were practically salivating. Levi smirked, but his stomach was in knots. 

He turned, leaning over the desk so that Erwin would have an excellent view of his ass in those tight black pants, of the creamy pale expanse of his back. He heard Erwin hum in appreciation, and he felt like fireworks were going off in his mind. _Fuck_.

Just then, he felt those big hands wrap around his waist, enveloping him as they expertly slid the button of his pants free, as they pulled down his zipper. Without warning, Levi felt his pants and underwear yanked down to his mid thigh, felt Erwin push him down against the smooth surface of the desk. Levi gasped, moaned as Erwin’s hands slid down his back, as he felt breath blowing hot against his back. He was helpless as kisses fell down his spine, squirming as a warm tongue snaked across the sensitive skin at his lower back, and then his arms were shooting out, hands grasping for some sort of purchase as he felt teeth sinking into the meat of his ass. 

“ _Erwin_!” He gasped, and he heard something between a growl and a moan behind him as the pressure and pain of the bite subsided. 

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to bury my head in that little ass?” 

The tone of Erwin’s voice was like nothing Levi had heard, but the timbre of it shot straight down between his legs. He could feel himself getting wet, he was starting to drip, and he found himself desirous of everything, unsure of where or how to begin. Luckily, it wasn’t a choice that he had to make — Erwin settled into the chair behind him, surrounded his ass with his hands, and began kissing and licking him with abandon. He felt the muscles in his back jumping, twitching as Erwin laid kisses all over the globes of his ass, the sting of the bite fading little by little. He didn’t start getting vocal until Erwin spread his ass and simultaneously swiped his finger over the lubrication his cunt wouldn’t seem to stop creating. 

“Look at that,” Erwin murmured, and Levi looked up over his shoulder just in time to see Erwin licking clear strings of it from his fingertips. Levi felt his cheeks burning and turned his head away from Erwin, crossing his arms before him and hiding his head firmly in them. “I never would have pegged you for a shy fuck,” he continued, and Levi sighed. 

“I’m…not…usually.”

“So you mean not everyone has this effect on the most dangerous man in the world?”

“Fuck….you…”

Erwin chuckled, his breath blowing hot again on all of the nerve-laden parts between his legs, and Levi pounded his fist down on the desk once, hard. “You gonna…make me beg or somethin’?”

***

_”Alright,” he replied, and Erwin poured him another round and lifted his own glass in a toast._

_“I’m very pleased that we came to this arrangement, Levi,” Erwin said, and Levi pushed his glass against Erwin’s sloppily and left Mike hanging._

_“Sorry,” he muttered. “I’m a little sore from your muscle.”_

_“Understandable,” Erwin replied graciously. “I apologize for their roughness, but hopefully that level of force wont be necessary in the future.”_

_Levi felt that statement held an unnecessary amount of threat, but he ignored it. After a moment of silence, he started to squirm uncomfortably in his chair. He needed to get out of here. He needed to smoke a cigarette, drink alone…he needed to retch until he felt empty and light, needed to scrub his skin until it burned clean and bright red in the heat of a shower, needed to get this place and everything that had happened here _off of him_ , needed to forget how he felt when he looked in Erwin Smith’s eyes, needed to forget the thrill that ran down to his bones when he said the words, “Your life…will remain mine,” because how fucked up was he to be thinking about that now? He didn’t realize how deeply he was frowning until he realized that Erwin’s eyes were fixed on him. Those fucking creepy blue eyes. Fuck._

_“Uh,” he started, and then stopped and downed the last of his scotch. “The plan was to…leave the country after I killed you. I don’t…have anywhere to go.”_

_“Not a problem,” Erwin said lightly. “I take care of my men. There’s a furnished apartment nearby you can stay in until you find a place of your own. Mike will get you the keys on your way out. You’ll have a few days to recover, then you’ll get your gear and your first assignment. All communication goes through Mike. He’ll explain to you how we operate. You’ll come here for weekly check-ins at the date and times Mike tells you. You will never be late, understood?”_

_“Yeah…Boss,” Levi tried the word on his tongue._

_“Good,” Erwin said, then nodded. “Mike will see you out.”_

_Levi paused, licked his lips, and then with his eyes fixed on his hands, said, “It was just business. The hit, I mean.”_

_“Of course,” Erwin replied, and Levi could practically hear his smirk._

_And just like that, Levi found his legs being freed from their duct tape, found himself lugged up by the big guy, found himself looking over his shoulder at Erwin Smith one more time as he walked away, and all he could think was, “What the fuck did I just get myself into?”_

***

“Maybe I am,” Erwin replied, and Levi felt himself go weak in the knees. He’d fantasized all of this so many times…how the fuck did Erwin know? 

Levi felt a warm, soft tongue swiping at his inner thighs, and he groaned, legs trembling. His breath hitched, but a few moments passed before he could speak again. He opened his mouth, panting as Erwin licked further and further up his thighs, but never quite reached he most sensitive spots. Finally, when he felt Erwin pull away, he gasped out, “No, please! Please, Boss,” and he could feel his cheeks burning but he didn’t care, he _needed_ too much to care. 

“Good,” Erwin purred, and then his tongue was licking between Levi’s legs, swiping over every part of him, learning what spots made him jump and twitch and shake. Erwin was relentless, and Levi nearly slid off the desk except that Erwin was holding him there, his tongue lapping at him, greedy, persistent. Levi was vaguely aware of the noises coming from himself, but he didn’t have the capacity to care, especially when Erwin moaned low into him, lips vibrating against his ass in a way that made him jump and shudder. 

Just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore, he heard a drawer open, and he almost sobbed when Erwin’s lips left him. He was panting, hot, shaking, and still he was opening his mouth to beg again. Just as he did so, however, he felt a slicked-up digit pressing at his tight little ass, slowly but surely working him open. Levi sucked in a breath so fast he nearly choked, and Erwin was over him, supporting himself on one arm as he used the other to work his finger in further. 

“Good?” Levi could hear that voice rumbling throughout his body and it just made him hotter. he pushed back against the finger, gasping again as it slid further inside him. “Y-…yes, fuck, yes,” Erwin waited, allowing Levi’s body to adjust before he slid another finger in, slicked up and slow, flexing both digits until he had sunk in to the knuckle. He pumped them just a bit, very slowly, and Levi squirmed and whined beneath him. Without ceasing the slow stretching motions inside Levi, Erwin stood up and let his pants fall to the floor. Levi could feel the heavy weight of his rock hard cock as it rested against his leg. He bit his lip and cursed. 

“Think you can take that, Levi?”

He nodded vigorously, eager. 

“How long has it been?”

“M-…months,” Levi gasped as Erwin added another slicked up finger, worked him open. “Erwin…”

“Yes?”

“I…I didn’t know y-…you were into…guys…”

“Good,” Erwin replied, his tone brightened, and Levi could hear the smile that he couldn’t see. “No one knows. No one is supposed to. Just Mike. I’m sure you…understand.” And Levi did. In this world, in their world, this was an abomination. His fingers slid out and Levi made a noise that was wholly undignified, but he couldn’t help it…the loss of that was more than he could stand. 

“Patience,” Erwin growled, and Levi went still and quiet, even though every part of him was aching, every nerve alight. He heard the familiar sound of a foil packet ripping, Erwin was putting on a condom, putting on extra lube…and for that, Levi was thankful. His cock felt massive, he would need a whole fucking bottle of lube to take a cock like that, and Erwin knew it. It occurred to Levi that Erwin knew precisely what he was doing, that he really must have been with men before; he was anything but a novice. 

And then he could feel Erwin’s massive form leaning over him again, and his breath caught in his throat. “Are you ready?” he murmured, and Levi nodded. “Then come here.” 

Levi found himself turned over, letting Erwin raise his legs so that his ankles were resting up by his ears. He felt Erwin rubbing more lube all around his entrance, felt it mixing with the natural lubrication dripping down from his cunt, and then finally, _finally_ he felt the head of that massive cock pressing against him and he couldn’t stop his shaking, his squirming. “Please,” he begged, and he wasn’t even reticent anymore, just hungry, hungry, hungry. “Please fuck me, Erwin, Ple-…” but his words were cut short and Erwin pressed inside him, slow and steady, just a little at a time, and for a moment the world went white. Erwin was bigger than he could have expected, and at first it was painful, but then those familiar waves of pleasure started to wash over him. 

Levi knew he wouldn’t be walking straight for awhile, but in this moment, he didn’t mind. He just wanted Erwin to pound him into the desk until he forgot his own name, until he knew only this feeling, only this moment. It started slow, Erwin conscious of Levi’s limits, of how much he could take and how quickly. With every agonizingly slow thrust, Levi scrabbled at the desk until Erwin reached down and wrapped his hands around Levi’s hips. Levi felt consumed, held, secured, and he let himself go. 

“Good,” Erwin was moaning, “ _Good_ , Levi,” and it was all Levi could do to curse, to call his name over and over again and Erwin began to go faster, hard, fucking into him the way he couldn’t stop begging for. His ass felt tight as hell, full, but he still couldn’t get enough and he moaned and begged for more. 

Erwin’s thrusts became erratic and Levi heard himself vaguely whimpering for Erwin to give him that cum, to fill him up with it, and a moment later he felt every gorgeous muscle in that body flex, felt him go rigid, felt him shake as an orgasm poured over him and Levi couldn’t help but whisper, “Yes, yes yes.”

Levi felt weightless, but every part of him was throbbing, and he was reaching down to get himself off when Erwin’s hand closed around his wrist. “No,” Erwin said softly, and Levi nodded. He was sweat-slicked to the desk but Erwin pulled himself out gently, lifted him up and arranged him closer to the edge. Then Erwin was dropping to his knees, he mouth engulfing Levi’s cunt as he sucked and licked it up. Levi half-shouted and then moaned, wriggling until Erwin’s hand engulfed his hips again and squeezed, nails biting into his tender flesh, grip bruising. That was all it took for Levi’s body to go rigid, for him to go hurtling over the edge of his own orgasm. It crashed around him in waves, rolling through every part of him again and again, radiating through him until he couldn’t move another inch of his own volition, helpless, wrung out, and incredibly well-fucked. 

Vaguely, he realized that Erwin was picking him up and sitting down, holding him in the office chair, kissing at his ears. As he slowly regained awareness, Levi clung to him tightly, wishing that the moment wouldn’t end, wishing he could stay in this blissed-out state forever.

Finally, Erwin broke the silence with a soft, “I knew you would want a pat-down,” and it was all Levi could do not to smack him. Instead, somehow, he found himself curling into him, and he felt boneless and wrung out in the best of ways.


End file.
